Valley of Decision
by onyx-hime-sama
Summary: The Kingdom faces it's greatest threat yet in this epic tale. After the Sei incident, our heroes disapear into the wilderness of Khoka. But news of Yona's survival coupled with the long standing ambitions of the Kai place Khoka in danger. New threats arise as secrets that can rend a kingdom in two are revealed. Will Yona be able to prevent Civil War in time and save Khoka?


Greetings Yona fans! Onyx-hime-sama is so pleased to be able to share this with you all. Just a few notes, then on with the story.

Firstly, I was not fond of the later chapters being released and so I started this lil' narrative. My apologies if you indeed are a cannon freak (like I normally am). I don't usually hold with diverging, but for the sake of this little brain child, I compromised. This takes place after the rescue from the Sei work camps and the chapter where Hak holds Yona. It doesn't follow the story much after that. Btw, spoiler alert.

Secondly, I wrote this for fun and to get back into the swing of things. So it ain't perfect. Not supposed to be. It's just for fun. I thought about just keeping the first part of this but I just can't write a death fic...I just can't do that to these two.

Thirdly, Onyx-hime-sama would LOVE any suggestions or plot ideas if you the reader feel so inclined to share. Who knows you might make it in the story :)

Comments are appreciated...even constructive criticism. Don't matter how many times you check or read something, there's always room for improvement. But no flames please. It's never fun when people are just plain mean.

I don't own Yona of the dawn...nor any of its original characters (drat it all) Would love to add a couple to my imaginary anime harem...hem...anyway. They all belong to someone who struck it rich by selling this manga...which ain't me. So don't sue me, puuuuleeeeeze!!!!!

And without further ado...on with the fic!

The dying cries of countless men echoed across the blood soaked valley. The imposing and supposedly impenetrable walls of Hiryuu Castle stood in the distance; The massive fortress a silent witness to the conflict nearing its immense crimson gates.

They had come to that moment of decision…the moment where kings were made and unmade…

A gust of wind blew a swirling cloud of dust across the battle field, lifting the indigo robes of the silent figure. Icy blue eyes swept back and forth as black fringes of dark hair dripped with perspiration. The peircing gaze raked the battlefield and a hawkish grin split handsome features.

This was it…the final push. All of Hime-sama's struggles and sorrows…her desire to be stronger…culminating into this moment.

 _It ends now._

Hazy mists swirled as the Thunderbeast of Kohka hefted his glaive and began his forward assault. Hak's blue eyes tracked left as a particularly brave but foolish group decided that now was an excellent time to visit the underworld. Hak brought his glaive around in a graceful arc sending his enemies flying. In his peripheral he saw Hakuryuu standing his ground. His silver white hair danced in time with the swing of his movements as he slashed his enemies with a gratifying brutality.

A flash of green tinged the sky as a silhouette blotted out a portion of the weak sun. Graceful as a dancer, Jea-ha pirouetted and swung low from the waist of his long blue-gold robes. A shower of sharp kunai rained down on the group just behind Hak.

 _Forward_ …the mantra echoed in his mind as the pushed toward the imposing gates. On ward toward the throne…and the king who had destroyed everything for the sake of revenge. One who had killed his own king and betrayed the trust of a brother and friend…the one who had broken Hime's heart…

The tangy scent of blood, sweat, and steel hung heavy in the atmosphere, driving home the cruel realities of the horror that lay before Hak. He brought his weapon around again and again as wave after wave of warriors set themselves upon him. Men dressed in Fire clan garb, Earth clan garb, and Sky clan armor all fell before the ferocity of his blade.

This then was how it unfolded…the division of the Kingdom. Brother fought brother as the tribes who had gathered under King Hiryuu's banner and loyalty to Yona's claim to the throne clashed with the tribes who sided with Soo-won and his.

A pang shot through Hak as he regretted that it had come to this. He knew his Hime. She loved her people and had no desire to see them torn apart.

But when Soo-won's treachery was revealed, the result was inevitable. Some supported the would-be-King and his actions. Most did not. A push was made for the rightful King to sit on the throne. Yona had finally become the threat that Hak knew she would be. And of course Soo-won was forced to confront it.

I wish there was another way…if only for her sake…

"Oi Hak! On your right!"

Kija's voice called out in urgency as the white dragon slashed again and again into the throngs.

Four men dashed forward at the Thunder Beast and Hak raised his glaive preparing for the attack…one that would never come.

An arc of blue-white slashed through the group and all four fell to the ground never to rise again. Shin-ah stood silent, sword in hand, as he made eye-contact with the Rijyuu. The long white mane fluttered in the breeze as a squeak emitted from in its depths. The furry head of a tiny squirrel popped out and nuzzled the imposing swords-man. Shin-ah patted Ao's fuzzy ears and nodded to Hak as he turned and dashed into the fight.

The Thunder Beast grinned. The Dragons, for all their hijinks and squabbling amongst each other, were definitely a force to be reckoned with. Zeno wasn't joking when he had spoken of a castle being no problem. Or armies for that matter. The confrontations with Soo-won had grown in frequency and intensity, with higher numbers and greater cost. Loathe as Hak was to admit it, without her four "pet" dragons, Yona-hime would not have survived to make it this far. Neither would I…His grin turned rueful. He would never admit that to Kija though. Hak would never hear the end of it.

And without the support of those four Hak doubted he could have kept Hime on the back lines. His heart swelled with a mixture of pride and alarm as he remembered how valiantly she argued with him about leading her troops into the fray. It was out of the question. His blood heated at the thought of her passion and willingness to value the lives of her men over her own. That was precisely why he would follow her into any perdition she led him into…do anything she asked of him without question…

Hak's eyes glistened with wild intensity as his smile turned feral. He swung his glaive in a powerful stroke driving back those poor men unfortunate enough to be within range. His fluid movements ended with Hak thrusting the metal studded end of his weapon into the ground, raising a small cloud of dust where it impacted.

His Hime-sama was incredible. And everybody would soon see what he already witnessed himself…Her fire and determination…her magnificence…and the strength of her will to see it through. She would show them that the blood of Dragons flowed through her veins. And the heart of the Crimson King for the people.

She would sacrifice everything for her people.

But it was a sacrifice he would not allow. He forbade her to step foot on the battlefield, siting his own strength and that of the four Dragons would be more than enough to take the day. He cut off her argument with a snide comment about being too busy to babysit and she had rewarded him with that pouty look that he had so coveted.

But in truth he had to admit to himself that she wasn't so helpless anymore. He would never tell her openly, but she probably would have been a force to be reckoned with. Her skills were rapidly increasing and loathe as he was to think it, she was actually starting to give him a challenge in their training bouts.

Hak's hand shot up as a particularly audacious captain released his bowstring. Turning his amused gaze toward the stunned soldier, Hak glanced from the arrow in his fist back to discomfited warrior with a quirk of his brow. He squeezed, snapping the useless missile in two and the soldier turned tail in the opposite direction. He laughed. _Good choice…_

He shook his head as he reached into his belt for his dagger. Letting it fly, he picked off a sickly one on Kija's left.

No. This was no place for Yona. But convincing her of that was almost a lost cause. She had finally succumbed to his pleading when Zeno smiled at her fondly and told her that a King must trust those in his command. Yona had looked into the Thunder beast's stormy eyes and smiled.

"All right. I trust Hak."

Her quiet voice and shining eyes sent his heart spiraling into a high it would never recover from…

Jea-ha landed gracefully to Hak's left arcing up from the ground in a devastating round house kick that sent his opponent flying.

"Hak, they are retreating towards the castle."

Hak brushed his dark tousled hair from his stinging eyes as droplets of sweat traced rivulets in the dust that covered his face. "Good. We might end this sooner."

Kija with his white robes covered in spatter and dirt strode up to stand beside the Green dragon. Shin-ah, looking the cleanest of the four, stole up with his usual silent approach.

"Jea-ha, tell General Tae-woo and Mundok to fall back. I don't want to be lured into an ambush. If this retreat is genuine then we might be able to negotiate…"

Shin-ah moved forward in a quick motion and lifted a hand to point. "Hak…there…"

A quiet curse escaped the Thunder Beast's lips as he watched exactly what he'd feared happen. They'd played on the General's weakness and now Tae-woo was over extending himself clearly chasing Hun-dae. "Jea-ha…"

The tall Green haired man leaped from ground and disappeared into the skies over head.

Hak's eyes narrowed as he watched Soo-won's army converge in an attempt to destroy the Wind clan and its overextended army. A flash of green landed next to the Wind tribe's elderly legend and Hak nodded with satisfaction as the green dragon spoke with the General. Mundock began to move his men into support position…and Tae-woo moved forward feinting the enemy. A victory shout went up from the troops as the enemy fell for it.

He watched as the army fell into disarray with some running toward the castle and others laying down their weapon. Hak breathed a sigh of relief.

That was it. It was over. It was all done but the celebrating…

 _Yet still_ …

A quiet tremor of foreboding shivered up his spine…Nothing too worrisome but still…something…

His warrior instinct was fairly screamed at him that he had overlooked something. Something important. This was too easy. After all they were fighting with Soo-won…

Soo-won…Where was he?

An ominous feeling took hold of the Rijyuu's mind. This was not right. The attack was too weak…almost too obvious…as if it really wasn't an attack at all…

Blue eyes widened as a horrifying thought took hold of him.

"Shin-ah..." Barely concealed dread laced through his voice as he grabbed the blue Dragon's arm forcefully. "Where is Hime?"

Behind his white mask Shin-ah's golden eyes widened as he looked to their rear. "Hak…"

The General turned to follow the blue dragon's gaze…

What the blue dragon saw would forever be indelibly etched upon Hak's heart.

"GENERAL HAK!" The Sky tribe's elite and intimidating Ju-do allowed his booming voice to echo up to where the Crimson Army's General stood frozen watching the scene unfold before him.

Smiling up at Hak, Soo-won stood beside his general serenely in the midst of the enemy camp. A thrashing Zeno fought hopelessly to get free from General Ju-do's hands. Hak cursed. They had been careful to leave Zeno totally unharmed. Without injury, his power was all but useless. The hapless Dragon struggled to free himself in vain, unable to break free of Ju-do's iron grip.

The ground was littered with the bodies of soldiers sent to protect Hime and prove as a rear-guard. A blazing inferno engulfed the camp, painting the hellish scene in vibrant crimson relief. Hak inhaled sharply as his eyes made out the body of a golden haired boy…his hand clenched tightly around a sword as his lifeless blue eyes stared into the heavens. A large crimson stain spread across his abdomen…

"Yun."

Kija gasped in horror. But Hak's gaze was fixed on his smiling childhood friend…more accurately who he was holding.

His blood ran cold.

A fiery redhead struggled against her cousin's hold as her vibrant eyes flashed crimson flames. Soo-won ignored Yona and chose instead to smile up at his old friend.

Hak's eyes widened as the color drained from his handsome features…gods above…it was the same smile Soo-won wore the night he dared to raise his sword against his friend…the night he nearly killed the woman Hak loved so dearly…

That gentle smile turned cold as Soo-won's green eyes flashed. He slowly drew out his dagger and glanced down at Hime.

Horror settled over the raven haired Thunder beast like a specter of death as a certain knowing echoed in his core.He means to kill her.

 _Gods… **NO**_ …

His fist clenched tightly around haft of his spear as the world narrowed to his princess and her peril...his own pulse thundered in his ears. _Hime_ …

Swords flashed…screams and cries mingled with the taste of blood and tears as his frantic eyes fixed on his Hime's ashen face. Wildly thrusting men and weapons out of the way, Hak violently pushed forward. Swords cut at his chest and arms bringing out blood…wounding him…it was a pain he couldn't feel.

Frantically, he grabbed a sword in the bare palm of his hand, barely registering the sharp searing as the metal sliced skin to the bone. He thrust it aside madly. He HAD to get there…had to save her…Had to….

 _Yona_ …

The dagger's silver white blade shone brilliantly in the sun as the white hand of the pretender-king brought it closer to the soft flesh of her throat.

Hak cursed as his mind raced desperately to think of a way to reach her... Jea-ha…hope rocketed through him and died an instant later. He cursed again as he remembered that he'd sent the flying Dragon to the front lines. Jea-ha had no idea the true danger. Shin-ah was already running as fast as his legs and blade could get him there…and Kija…Hak had never seen the gentle white Dragon fight so urgently or so violently.

But it was no use.

The bitter taste of bile filled his mouth as a numbing certainty settled into the pit of his stomach.

It would be too late. They would never reach her in time.

Soo-won planned the whole thing from start to finish…orchestrated the battle…all to bring it to this… All along we were playing his game. All of this…to get to Hime…and kill her…

And he had failed to see it… Hak swallowed past the lump in his throat as panic spurred his limbs on.

And he cursed himself for a fool.

The usurper King shifted his grip as he smiled down at the hapless princess. Lilac eyes so fiery…now so full of fear…gazed up at her would-be executioner and into his gentle smile. "It's ok, Yona-chan." Soo-won smiled at her as he used to when she was distraught. The sweet and soft tone of his voice caused Yona to go completely numb in horror. Flashes of his gentle touch and comforting hugs as well as the feel of his hand in her's as she drifted to sleep caused her stomach to turn. "Go ahead, call out to him."

Her darkly fringed eyes widened as the glint of the cold blade drew near.

Against her resolve his name tore from her lips. "Hak!!"

Yona's scream split the air. Her voice sent tremors along his spine. Only a little bit more…if only he could make it…

"HAK!"

…so close…He was almost upon Soo-won.

Green eyes flashed at Rijyuu and the blond king edged his glinting weapon closer to her neck."YONA!" His voice cracked as he desperately called her name.

He closed his eyes and put on a last burst of speed…

Yona's violet eyes shot wide and defocused as Soo-won thrust the blade with a flick of his wrist. A wordless shriek of pain rent the valley in two echoing over the din of the battle.

Hak's heart froze at that sound as he jerked to a stop feet away from Soo-won. His whole world came crashing to a stand-still as her scream ended abruptly and passed into silence.

Soo-won unceremoniously dropped the arm he was holding as the spunky red-head fell to the earth in a heap and rolled to her back.

A river of crimson the same shade of her hair flowed down the coloumb of her white neck. That same ruby liquid dripped from the tip of knife held in the hands of her once-beloved Soo-won.

Hak's hand lost all strength and the glaive dropped to the ground with a loud metallic sound.

The Lightening beast staggered the last few feet and fell to his knees before the crumpled heap, totally oblivious to all but the woman who lay before him. Trembling hands reached out as he gathered his cherished Hime in his arms.

"Hime…"

Her beautiful wine colored eyes stared up at him glossy and unfocused. His vision blurred as hot tears mercifully clouded out the image of her dead staring eyes…eyes that had bewitched him and held his heart in thrall…that had gazed at him in fury, and in laughter, and in so much trust…and something in him shattered as he realized they would never to look into his again.

Hak buried his face in her soft fragrant hair and breathed in deeply. The delicate perfume that had always coyly teased at his senses was now mingled with the metalic scent of blood…Her blood.

Warm wetness began to seep into the fabric of his tunic staining it with the same crimson that covered her chest.

He drew in a breath gasping against the searing pain in his chest.

Great sobs tore at his throat as his fingers explored the valleys and planes of her face, feeling the wetness of his own tears mingle with the fading warmth of her skin.

 _Yona_..His beloved Hime. Eyes clenched closed tightly as hot tears flowed from the edges... his arms tightened around the motionless body of his treasured Hime. _Oh, God…_ He had never spoken his heart to her...and now it was too late.

His lips brushed her colorless cheeks and icy lips, entreating life to come back into them. His voice begged her to respond, whispering tenderly over and over words of love and pleading.

But no answer came forth…nor would any. She would never speak to him again.

Hak's pleading slowed into silence.

He had promised King Il that he would protect her...sworn to his own heart that she would be safe...

He had failed so completely. The jagged dagger of realization thrust deeply into his heart, cleanly severing his will to live.

Hak raised his dull eyes and dimly registered that he was surrounded with no escape. His Enemy stood before him sword in hand with the blood of his victim splattered across his white robes as the soldiers bearing Soo-won's crest closed in around.

His one- time best friend raised a jewel studded sword in victory, and Hak's mind numbly asserted his own death had come.

This final betrayal from the friend that Hak would have given anything for…including Hak's own happiness…was complete.

A curtain of numbness settled over Hak's powerful frame as he bent double, his forehead resting on the pale forehead of his beloved. That didn't matter. He didn't care what happened now.

His life was over…

She was gone… _gone_ ……

…his Hime…His…

"Yo…na…."

And Soo-won smiled.

"YONA!"

Hak started with a jerk, indigo eyes wide as his right hand lashed out with his dagger. His heart raced as he frantically glanced around taking in his surroundings. Sweat poured into his eyes and his breath came in broken gasps.

An owl hooted a report from its tireless evening watch that all was well, and the wind whispered through the trees in a hushing sound.

All was well with the world. The gentle evening breeze caressed his face and moonlight frisked playfully across the white fabric of the large tent. The sounds of soft breathing floated from inside the tent…and not so soft snores from Zeno…

Everything normal…

A ragged breath tore from Hak's throat as he scrubbed a trembling hand over his sweat soaked face.

Crimson blood pouring from a ghastly gash in her neck and cold lifeless eyes…. her lips freezing and unresponsive beneath his…a shudder ran through the Lightening beast.

Abruptly Hak rose from his place against the tree and moved quickly to the small tent in the corner of the clearing. He ripped open the flap and allowed the silvery beams of the moon to caress the sleeping Hime's face. His eyes drank in the smooth planes of her features…pale but very much warm and full of life. He frantically gazed at her neck reassuring himself that there was indeed no crimson flood of life's blood flowing from it.

"Rijyuu…everything alright?" Yun's sleep slurred voice called out taking on a mild alarm.

Hak exhaled sharply in relief not even registering the bishounen's voice. His strong taught frame sagged almost imperceptibly. She was ok. His Hime was very much alive and resting peacefully. He watched the dappled moonlight play over her skin and the smooth curves of her cheek. What he would give to touch her if only to feel her warmth and reassure himself that she was alive and here.

"Hak?? Are we under attack?" Yun sat up abruptly. Concern laced his voice as the young healer's gaze took in Hak's wild eyes and pale bedraggled features. Crazy scenarios of blood, death, and gore played through his head until his sleep hazed mind began to work. No…No, that wasn't it. It was too quiet. The others were still sleeping…Yun could clearly hear Zeno. No sounds of movement came through the thin fabric of the tent. Yun shook his golden head. Hak doesn't get this shaken by an attack…in fact the thunder beast seemed to relish a fight.

No…something else was bothering him…. Probably the same thing that had bothered him every time he'd tried to sleep for weeks now.

Realization hit Yun and he slumped back down on his blankets with a groan. His arm flopped over his eyes in a dramatic movement. Hak woke him up for this. Again. _What a pain…_

"Hak...?"

The Lightening Beast started as Yun's voice broke through the haze of nightmare induced fear. "Yun…"

With a sigh of resignation, the healer overtook the sardonic boy and Yun glanced one eye up at the massive warrior. "Are you all right?"

Hak nodded wordlessly not taking his eyes from Yona's sleeping form.

Yun's brow furrowed in deeper concern as he shifted his arm; both eyes now followed the larger man's gaze. "Another nightmare?"

Hak jerked his eyes from the princess, sleeping form and gazed at Yun in slight surprise.

The blond boy snorted. Hak obviously thought that no one knew about his nightly dreams.

"Seriously, Rijyuu. This is the third night this week I've awakened to my tent flap being ripped open by a wild man…" Yun's comment was slightly sardonic. "At least this time you left the tent intact…I was getting sick of having to repair it."

 _Ah…crap…_ Hak grimaced and looked to the side. So Yun knew of his nightly horrors. They had been happening now for weeks and, so far, he had managed to keep them from the members of their band…or so he thought. "Sorry…"

Yun shifted and sat up again, this time a serious expression graced his boyish features. "They've been happening for a while now, haven't they? Since Sei..." Yun's voice was quiet but certain. "About Yona?"

Hak's deep prussian eyes fell once more to regard the fiery red-head. She mumbled something that sounded like his name before rolling over to her side and sighing. Some part of his mind wondered what she was dreaming to put such a sweet smile on her face.

A streak of compassion flitted across Yun's face, missed completely by the intent Rijyuu. "What do you think they mean?"

Hak stared silently at the young healer for a handful of heart beats before exhaling shortly. "I don't know. Nothing good though."

Yun followed Hak's gaze as it drifted down to the princess. "I swear I won't let it happen. I won't let her die." Hak's hand fisted tightly as he murmured the oath to himself.

Yun nodded to himself as he reached to his side for his leather bag of herbs. He knew that that was all he would get from Hak. Hak wasn't the type to open up…or accept help. Especially when it came to himself. "I can give you something to help you sleep."

Taking in another ragged breath, Hak dragged his trembling hand through his shadowy hair, shuddering at the thought of falling into another round of horrifying death scenes. "No. I'll relieve Shin-ah on watch. Sorry to wake you, Yun."

A grunt of grumpy acknowledgement was all Hak got as the blond boy dropped back to his blankets. "If you don't want help then please have your mental break-downs quieter. Some of us need our beauty sleep…"

With a grimace, Hak dropped the tent flap on Yun's muffled complaint and turned towards the wood at the edge of the camp. Once again the dream weighed down on him, threatening to close him into his own hell. Hak looked down to his still trembling hands and shook himself hard. He growled beneath his breath. This was getting ridiculous. Yona was alive and totally unharmed and he was there to keep it that way. He really needed to get a hold of himself. Yun knew and no doubt Shin-ah had seen. If this kept up, Yona would figure it out...then begin to worry

A humor-less smile spread across his face. That was the last thing he wanted.

She had more than enough on her plate.

Besides she would begin to hover and no doubt fuss over him…smiling and being sweet and saying those little innocent things...doing those little innocent things oh so naively…

And she did it without even knowing she did. The soft feel of her hand brushing his arm through his sleeve…the way the light caught her eyes and the little lines that formed between her brows when she was concerned…It was all he could do to keep himself from reaching out and smoothing them away.

His hand clenched reflexively imagining the soft feel of her skin against the callouses of his own. If she knew, she would insist that she sleep beside him to keep an eye on him…Hak groaned inwardly. There were definitely less torturous ways to go. He stalked forward his mood turning sour.

That beautiful, maddeningly dense princess…. She had no idea what she did to him.

His jaw clenched. No, he definitely could not worry her. He was having a hard enough time of it as it was.

He didn't need that now. Besides he had other things to worry about. Like her safety for one.

That kind of thing made focusing on that darned near impossible.

Once again he saw her lying there dead staring eyes gazing up at him. He felt the dead weight of her body and the chill of her blue lips as he pressed his to hers. And in his heart an aching regret… Hak's gait faltered. His eyes slid closed as searing pain shot through him. He shuddered as the thought of losing her tore through his mind ripping the breath from his lungs.

It was the same dream that had plagued him for weeks. Ever since Yona had been taken to the work camps in Sei.

His hand gently wrapped around the cold lapis stone hanging from a leather cord around his neck...Yona-hime...

He had thought he'd lost her then. It had been a sobering time for the Lightening Beast. A time of definite realization for him. His fist brought the stone to his lips as he remembered the night she had found him searching for fire wood. "Hak, I want to touch you"...she had no idea how those words had rocked his world. Nor how they had tested him. A sigh escaped his lips. He remembered the way she felt nestled in his arms...so warm and small. He had been far too indulgent with himself, loving the feel of her in his arms and the softness of her hair against his cheek. He'd gotten lost in that feeling...and in the scent of her hair. Grimy as she claimed it was, it's perfume was down right intoxicating. Unsurprisingly, she had a been flustered in her usual charming way.

But with one major difference...one that had given Hak pause. This time, she hadn't run. Instead, she had taken the stone into her hand and kissed it as if his happiness was something extremely precious to her…He was sure it was only wishful thinking on his part.

A sharp longing lanced through him as his fingers traced the smooth lapis... A longing he never allowed to have free reign; one he had never put a name on until two weeks ago. Indeed, he only recently realized what his heart had been telling him for years.

He loved her...gods how he loved her. And always had. He knew, though, it would never be a reality. As he'd told Droopy Eyes, Yona did not need him pressing on her, pushing her towards something she may never be able to receive let alone return.

He shoved that feeling back into the recesses of his mind giving hope no quarter...and swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. She was Yona Hime-sama, daughter of King Il and rightfully the true Queen of Kohka. She had taken great pains to remind him of that, asking that he call her by her title...begging him alone to never forget who she was...a princess and daughter of her father. Pride rose up in him that she would make that request of him..

Pride...and a deep sadness.

As bittersweet as it was, it served to remind him of who he was. He was her guard and she was his to protect. He was the last connection to her past she had. A reminder of what had once been and now was gone. As simple as that. Nothing more.

In her own ignorance and innocence, she needed him to survive and trusted him to be that protection. He had sworn to it.

Danged if Hak would betray that trust by his own selfishness.

But even as he took control of his errant emotions, he realized this flame awakening inside him was getting harder to suppress. And the desire to act on it was almost impossible to ignore. His tenuous grip was already slipping. A simple kiss here…a hug there… _and slowly I die…_

It was infuriating and… to be expected. He sighed from the depths of his heart. He knew she did not truly see him when she looked at him. She saw a friend and a servant. Not a man. Only a means of survival to her.

Hak's eyes slid shut as his emotions calmed into a numb resignation. As it should be. It was what he wanted. He, himself, told her to use him...to make him a tool of her survival. If his hime was safe and happy, it was enough for him. His heart had already decided that. He was entitled to no more nor would he expect it.

Besides…there was only one man that she really wanted.

Hak shook himself from his reverie, as he gently dropped the stone, once again forcing down his rebellious thoughts. This was a fool's game...and something they didn't have time for.

A gust of bitter wind blew against his face proclaiming a change in the season. Shivering Hak drew his long coat closer to his large frame. The cold was ominous, declaring the coming winter…and potentially worse.

His gaze lifted toward the silver fullness of the autumn moon...somehow its platinum beauty felt cold and forbidding...as if it was an ill omen...Hak shuddered as a chill ran down his spine. It had nothing to do with the wind...

It wasn't anything he could put a finger on. Only a feeling...a sense of malice that ebbed and flowed...almost as if it followed them. For weeks now he had sensed it. Ever since leaving the Water tribe lands. He'd seen it on the faces of the people in the villages they passed through...a tight pensive feeling...like the silence before the storm. He wasn't by any means superstitious. But he could not shake this forboding.

He was pretty sure the others were picking up on it as well, for no one had argued when he suggested setting a nightly watch.

He ran a hand through his shadowy hair as he returned to his tree and reclaimed his glaive.

Tension ran along his tightly corded back as his hand grasped the familiar well-worn beam of his weapon.

Sei had not only been enlightening to his heart but also a good hit in the head. He had gotten careless. He'd taken for granted that Hime was no longer a concern to Soo-won. Pursuit had dropped off and their lives had been somewhat less of a flight with the dragons on board.

His blue eyes flashed, reflecting his worry. He feared that their relative peace would be short lived. The reality of the situation had sunk deeply into his mind in the past weeks. He'd watched what had happened in the Fire clan lands, and in Sei...seen how she had risen to defend those who were too weak to stand up for themselves. She'd accomplished the impossible, not sparing her own safety and had stood before kings, leaving him to stare in wonder. A tremor of something not quite awe, not quite fear, raced through him as he thought about the picture she presented...hair waving wildly in the wind, fire burning in her eyes as she released her arrow straight into her enemy's heart.

With what she did in both Awa and in Sei, there was no way that the world was unaware of her. She refused to accept her own weakness. In the process she had chosen a destiny that thrust her onto the world's stage. And directly into the view of every king and kingdom on the continent.

 _Including Soo-won_.

And that frightened him to no end.

Hak wasn't a fool. It was only a matter of time before Hime became the focus of the ambition of anyone with eyes on the small country...or defending it... after all, she was the daughter of the King of Khoka and the true heir to the throne...And now they knew she was alive...

The implications of that were sobering.

Hak wasn't even sure the Dragons had fully grasped the situation. At least not all of them… Kija was content to be with his master…and Jea-ha seemed to only worry about teasing Hak mercilessly and keeping the others in line. And Shin-ah…who knew what Seiryuu was thinking. He was not exactly a "chatty-cathy".

A golden haired Zeno and his eerily serious eyes flashed before Hak's mind. Zeno understood. That kid was impossible to comprehend…at least to Hak, but the uncanny mix of childishness and awesome maturity that came from the Ooryuu was something one could not ignore. Zeno had foreseen this and in his own way had brought the question to the forefront at Ik-su's home. It was a question that Yona could not answer then. Hak wondered if she could now…and how much time she would have to find that answer before they forced her hand.

"Hak is awake." A subtle shadow detached itself from the tree line as a high squeak greeted Hak, pulling him from his dark thoughts.

Hak shook himself out of his reverie at the soft tones of the blue dragon. "Shin-ah."

Moonlight cast eerie shadows on the white-red mask dancing hellishly across the rugged crude planes of the wood. Seiryuu reached up and patted the furry creature as Ao bounded out of his long mane of white hair. The creature leaped from the blue leather clad shoulder to the darker indigo fabric on Hak's and proceeded to shove her acorn into the lightening beast's mouth.

"No, thank you." Hak growled as he gently pushed the acorn away from his lips. Great… now the squirrel is worried too…

"Hak?" Shin-ah's smooth voice came from behind the carved lines of his mask. He stood sending Rijyuu the silent message of his concern too.

Hak sighed. "I'm fine. I'll take over for you. I can't sleep and there's no reason why you shouldn't."

The blue-clad figure stood silent, and Hak could almost feel those far seeing eyes staring at him from behind deep black holes. With a nod, Seiryuu moved toward the tent.

A particularly bombastic snore shook the tent flap as Shin-ah pulled back the loose fabric. An "oof" followed the sound of a pillow contacting flesh and a disgruntled grumble as the earth-shaking sounds died out.

Hak swore Shin-ah grimaced beneath his mask as he hesitated on the threshold. "Zeno is...noisy."

The Lightening Beast grunted his agreement as Shin-ah squared his shoulders and went in.

Unbidden, the image of the golden haired Orryuu sprawled helter-skelter over a completely oblivious Droopy-eyes came to mind. Hak could almost see the river of drool flowing freely from his gaping mouth into a puddle beneath the blissfully unaware Green Dragon.

The thought brought a particularly malicious grin to his face. Especially since Jea-ha inevitably awoke to blankets soaked and huge puddle of liquid beside him. The fun part was that Jea-ha never knew where it came from. And no one had deigned to take pity on him by explaining. After all, revenge was sweet and it brought Hak a perverse pleasure to have one up on Droopy Eyes for a change. Especially after all of Jea-ha's thinly-veiled innuendo aimed at Hak's barely concealed attraction to a certain red-haired princess. Usually Hak would shrug, make some snark comment about inefficient toilet training, and walk away whistling…his grin turned wolfish.

As the tent flap closed on the Blue Dragon, silence settled on the clearing again, leaving Hak to his thoughts. Slowly the smile faded as the dark of the evening closed in.

With a sigh, Hak leaned against the rough surface of a large tree, his mind already wandering back to the little read head sleeping in the tent not far from him.

He reached an unconscious hand up and wrapped his warm fingers around the cold blue stone hanging from it's leather cord.

It was going to be a long night.

Racous laughter echoed through the dark streets of downtown Kuuto. The back streets of the imperial city were cloaked in inky blackness and foul smells tainted the air giving a sultry feel to the already sinister atmosphere. Wretched souls, too lost with the sorrows of life, mingled with the backwater elements, criminal and otherwise, as both met and meshed with the seediness of the rustic night.

The sign above the door swung back and forth in time to the tinny music coming from inside the tumble down inn, adding a disjointed flavor to an already surreal night. A bright splash of light flowed from inside the inn as the door flung open and closed. Drunken revels were covered by the sound of a click of the thick wood door and the tuneless humming coming from the dark figure staggering down the road slowly faded into the dimness of the street. Relative quiet settled over the cobblstone path as the shadows once again swallowed the wooden buildings.

Slowly, one of the shadows detached itself from the indistinct blackness of the building, coalescing into the silouette of a cloaked man. The hooded figure looked first one way then the other as the dark and vile mists closed around his legs. Red eyes glistened in the darkness as he moved forward...not into the ryokan as one might expect of him...but into the alley running alongside.

Large shadows with tiny glistening eyes moved along the edges of the buildings as rats squirmed and searched for any sign of food. The sihlouette stopped and stood his own dark fringed eyes searching the walls of the small alley.

"Ji'ang Li." The deep smooth tones emenated from inside the shadowed hood as the specter stood shrouded in mist.

A second shadow emerged from the blackness of the alley and stepped into the grainy yellowish light cast by the lantern in the street.

"My Lord." The large frame of a man cloaked in a worn and stained cloak bowed low in homage. The glittering of the diffused yellow light threw his features into sharp relief revealing the silken fabric crossing his left eye. From beneath the blue, a devastating scar ran from forehead to cheekbone. Sleek black hair slicked back into a silver clasp at the base of his neck and disappeared down his back. A faint metallic gleam glinted reflected light revealing the presence of armor beneath the deceptive brown fabric of his cloak. By his stance and bearing one could see this was no ordinary rough neck hoodlem.

"Report, General." Crimson eyes gazed hawk-like and penetratingly at the man bowing.

General Ji'ang Li raised himself up. "My Lord, my mssion was a success." The massive form shifted his stance producing a leather satchel from beneath his dew dampened cloak.

A smooth hand reached out from the gepths of his own cloak and took hold of the straps. A small smile split his features as his hand tighted on the worn leather. "Does he suspect?"

The general inclined his head. "No my Lord. I found them exactly where you said they would be. Neither did he seem aware of my intentions. He greeted me with open arms. As far as he is concerned I am the envoy sent from Kai."

"Good." The dark tones snaked from deep within the shadowed hood as glittering red eyes narrowed. He gestured to the satchel. "You do realize, General, that in giving me this you give me Khoka. This is nothing less than treason...betrayal of the Hiryuu boodline and of your own people."

The general's steele gray eye took on an icy glint as his hand ghosted its way up to the ornate silk covering his left eye. "My loyalty meant nothing to the blood of Hiryuu." His hand fell from the silk as his rocky features took on a deep sadness. His eyes grew distant, locked in some memory. "...and I have no people left in Khoka."

The general's face hardened as his gaze moved swiftly to meet his lord's. His hands clenched tightly as his strong jaw set. He gestured towards the bag as his low voice burned with hate. "My loyalty belongs to this...and to the destruction of the blood of Hiryuu and all it stands for. The gods do so to me and more-so if I do not wipe every last one of his descendants from this earth. "

Silence settled between the two. The only sounds to be heard came distant from within the building as peircing red eyes met balzing gray ones, testing the strength of his resolve.

The hooded man inclined his had acknowledging the General's resolution. "What of the raids on the outlying borders? Were they successful?"

"Yes, my Lord. The rumor has spread that Kai is attacking our borders. No one will question the evidence left."

The hooded figure smiled and turned pulling the satche and its contents into the folds of his garments. "Send word, General. The plan is in motion. The Kai Emporer has taken to his bed. It is only a matter of time before the First Prince of Kai takes the throne. We must succeed here before that takes place."

Ji'ang Li bowed from the waist. "My Lord there is one other thing."

The figure turned and raised a eyebrow at the General.

"The Princess Yona still lives."

"Is that so?" The smoth low voice turned contemplative. Red eyes flared looking off into the darkness. If the princess was indeed alive...it would shift the balance of power. Kai would be looking for her too. For whoever had the true heir to the throne held the throne itself. "General, bring her to me. She is far too important a peice to leave off the go-ban."

The general clapped a fist over his chest in salute and turned, once again melding into the shadows.

The lord turned and moved off into the shadows himself fingering the wet leather of the satchel. Beneath the inky shadow of the hood, the figure smiled.


End file.
